A Feather and a Flame
by siren
Summary: When two best friends are betrayed by someone they thought they could trust they are forced to go into hiding. For years they covered their tracks, ignoring the human's war. that is until they find out their betrayer is still alive, and determined to fini
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes- Ok, this is siren speaking. This is a new story, thought up, and half written by a new author Mars Fire Goddess, most of the plot line is hers, and I'm just going along with everything, and try to keep up with her. The first part was written by her, because she can relate to that person, and the second part is mine. We really hope you enjoy, and if you want more, be sure to tell us.  
  
Remember to review, and give any thoughts or suggestions you might have. Just remember…Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
Darkness and demonic looking shadows danced across the room, leaving the large, glowing screen to be the only light source available. A black clad figure crept skillfully towards her objective, taking note not to trigger any alarms. Silence hung in the air as she practically floated around the red beams and pressure point floor panels, never once revealing that she was there. The lingering coldness of steel that made up the walls, ceiling, and floor surrounded her, bringing chills to jolt through her spine. It was as if even the building it's self knew she were not suppose to be there, but this didn't stop her. Letting out a silent breath, she turned back to what was important. The faster she got this done with the faster she could get Demon back safely to base. She still hated the fact that Dr. M was allowing the slightly younger girl to go on missions, but since she couldn't stop the ageless scientist the only thing she could do was to watch over her partner and keep her from harm.  
  
Upon reaching the main computer, which took up the most of the wall, the figure quickly withdrew a small, silver disk from the concealed compartment on her belt. Slipping it into the hard drive she began the easy task of finding, copying, and destroying. Codes raced across the screen in a language that had long been forgotten by the humans of Earth, and yet still lived on within a few individuals. Scanning the reeling data, a small smirk crossed over the pilot's lips. This was going to be easier that previously imagined.  
  
A small flash from the words informed that the downloading of all the systems and files had been successfully transmitted from the main to the intruder's disk. Quickly taking the important evidence from the hard drive, she placed it safely into the compartment once more. With a quick glance to her watch the figure realized time was growing short. If she didn't get out of there and fast Demon wouldn't be able to delay the explosions. With a silent nod of agreement she suddenly leaped into the air, clearing the alarms and racing to the door. All stealth precautions abandoned seeing as she only had three minute to be out of the base and far enough away to not be hurt by the blast, the warrior sped down the corridors.  
  
"HEY YOU! STOP!" A voice rang through the air, momentarily making the figure pause.  
  
Whipping around, they instantly pulled out a decoratively carved, katana that had been idly sitting at her side waiting to be used. CLINK. Spark flew as she skillfully intercepted the gunshots that were aiming to kill. A soft static in her ear told her that her partner was trying to patch a link between them.  
  
"Yo, Fi! Get your butt out here NOW! You've got less than two minutes!" Came the soft voice.  
  
"I'm a little busy at the moment, can you buy me any time?" The figure asked, bearly ducking in time to prevent her head from getting another eyehole.  
  
"NO! The countdown sequence has already started! You have to escape NOW Phoenix!"  
  
Grunting slightly, the slender form grabbed a grenade from their belt and tossed it towards the still firing soldiers. With a swift movement, the now determined "Phoenix", jumped around the corner to evade the flying debris. Smoke filled the air as the distant sounds of shouting and gunfire drifted to her ears. Glancing around quickly, the young pilot noticed a window through which the dark navy of the sky could be seen, her only possible escape route. The high pitched beeping of her watch warned her she only had thirty seconds.  
  
Ignoring the shouts from the still pursuing enemy soldiers, the assassin code named Phoenix raced forward, holding her arms protectively in front of her. Leaning into the jump, the black clad figure sailed through the window, cringing slightly as the sharp glass raked across her skin to bring dark crimson blood to stain the black body suit. But that was the least of her worries. She was approximately three floors up and the space between her and the ground was declining fast.  
  
Twisting her body, she landed in a perfect front handspring and flipped to regain her up right position. Which would have worked perfectly had the base not exploded at that point. The force of the blast sent her flying backward, making her actual landing to be a good sixteen meters from where she had planned. The dull thud of hitting the ground momentarily phased the trained soldier as she waited for the flying metal to be safely on the ground, not hurtling towards her head. After a few seconds she swiftly picked her self up and checked her injured. Seeing as she was relatively all right, the figure raced towards the rondevu point where her partner was most likely waiting for her.  
  
**  
  
Sweat poured down Demon's face as she frantically tried to get the bomb set. It was the last one that she was supposed to arm in the base, and time was running out. Phoenix was supposed to be done already, and here she was still trying to set the last one!  
  
She mentally cursed the soldier who has delayed her for so long. He was one of two that was guarding the door to one of the entrances to the base. She had quickly dispatched his partner, but this one was able to get one good shot before she took care of him. Her shoulder still throbbed with the pain of being shot. And she couldn't take to time so wrap the wound up because she was in such a rush to get out of there! And it wasn't like she was facing someone of her caliber or anything. It was just some lazy Oz soldier who got lucky. She smirked It was the last time he ever would.  
  
She was almost finished. Just cross the blue wire over the red one and…done. The bomb was now set, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
Quickly she contacted her partner to inform her of the situation  
  
"Yo, Fi! Get your butt out here NOW! You've got less than two minutes!" She harshly whispered into her communication device(?).  
  
"I'm a little busy at the moment, can you buy me any time?"  
  
"NO! The countdown sequence has already started! You have to escape NOW Phoenix!" Why did things like this always have to happen? A mission could never go completely smoothly for them, no matter how hard they tried, or how flawlessly they planned everything out. Something would always happen so they almost didn't make it, like this. She couldn't allow herself to even think about what might be happening to her partner; all she could do was run.  
  
She sprinted through the hallways of the base like her life depended on it, which it did. Her legs moved of their own accord, and her heart was pumping frantically. Images passed in a blur as she rushed to the exit, knowing that time was running out, and she didn't know where her partner was.  
  
White spots crept into her vision, and she began to feel faint. The blood was still pouring out of her wound, and she knew that she would need to do something about it soon. The urge to fall over and just lie there became so overpowering that she had to exert all of her training just to keep moving.  
  
She could see the door in on the other end of the hallway she had just turned into, blurred like everything else, but still recognizable. Using hidden energy that she didn't know that she possessed, she sped up for the final stretch.  
  
Passing the soldiers that were already dead from her coming through earlier, she didn't pause to look to see if anyone was now guarding the door. She wasn't in any shape to take care of them if there were anyway.  
  
Luckily the only soldiers were the ones that she had taken care of when she first came through the door, so she managed to stumble through it unopposed.  
  
She didn't stop when she broke out of the Oz base, hesitating would be death for her. She just continued her forced run until she was far away from the base. Once more not seeing anything through her haze of pain and weariness. She felt the telltale wave of heat and the loud banging sound as the base blew up, and she finally hesitated. She must have lost a lot of blood by now, she realized dimly, as she allowed herself to collapse onto the ground.  
  
'I wonder if Fi got out or not…' she wondered, and that was the last thing she knew.  
  
**  
  
Hope you liked that, and remember to review and give your thoughts!  
  
You can reach me at sirencalling@yahoo.com and you 


	2. Chapter 2

Note:

Hello everyone! This is siren, and no, contrary to common belief…I'm not dead. I've merely been so busy with college and work and everything, I haven't even had time to think about my stories, let alone work on writing them. Plus there was the problem of getting a horrible writers block, as well as completely losing confidence in my writing ability. I know that I suck, and I guess that just started to bother me. And due to that fact, I didn't want to work on my stories any more because I felt like they were just cluttering up and there's a lot of bad stuff here already without me adding my stuff to it.

However, I was checking up on the new stats option today, and for the first time in a long while I checked up on the stats for my stories. And I gotta say, I'd completely forgotten that people actually once upon a time liked to read what I had written. And with this stunning realization, I came to the decision that if I needed to, I could try my hand at writing one more time.

My dilemmas and reasons for this note are two-fold. The first one being I will need to work on only one story, as I don't have time to start writing five at the same time. And also due to my personal pride, I would need to completely rewrite it, so I can be satisfied with my story from the beginning. The second part of my problem is that since this will obviously take a lot of work, I need to know which story I should choose. While I may want to work on one, there might be many more people out there who have just been waiting for me to come back from the dead and work on a different one.

So this is the deal, if you want me to work on this story, review and tell me. Also, you can email me at a review will get one point, an email two, and I'll tally them up to make the final decision. So if you want to hear more, or find out what I have in store for this story, let me know. It could be your only chance as I never thought that I could actually come back from the dead. It's a shock to me as much as anyone. And if no one wants me to work on my stories…well…I have other things to do and really don't need to do this whole coming back thing.

Thanks for your help, sorry for the long note, and I'm looking forward to your input!

Ja!

siren


End file.
